Unison
by MidNightDuelist
Summary: What if Ichigo got full unison with his zanpaktou before he killed Azien. Halibel is in here because she is the only surviving espada. I own nothing and this is my first try.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own anything exept for the plot all characters, items, settings belong to their owners) my first fanfic on bleach, well actually my first ever fanfic. Please tell me if I can improve but please no "constructive criticism". Okay well here goes. (This takes place before the final getsuga tensho. Also I haven't watched bleach for a while since I'm starting the show over okay? Also I know my chapter this one and summary have the incorrect name for the 3rd espada but I am to lazy to fix it )**

"Kurosaki, I know you don't fight with anger therefore, let us act on behalf as your anger." Just as Hitsugaya finished a few captains and vizards appeared before him. "Guys, thanks." Then one by one his friends rushed towards Azien. As soon as the vizards attacked Azien countered. After seeing their failures the captains took their turn. Soifon used shunpo to create flash clones that charged towards Aizen. AS he raised his sword he realized his hand had grown unbearably numb. "sit upon the frozen heavens." Afterwards he saw the real Soifon stab his stomach with suzumebachi leaving a butterfly pattern on his clothes, and after she supposedly stabbed him twice he smiled as if nothing happened and said "you have failed" he soon took his words back as he saw a black scimitar and out from hyourinmaru came captain Shunsui of the 8th squad. Azien looked back to see Toshiro rushing to him blade ready as well as Shinji twirling his Zanpakto in the distance. He wore a worried impression on his face. Toshiro then impaled Azien through the back. He then clutched the blade coming from his chest. After seeing Azien's hand go limp they finally relaxed. However Ichigo saw Hinamori stand uphe then realized what was going on "every one, every one! Look what you're doing!" Every one gasped when they saw a bloody impaled Hinamori. "Azien….. YOU BASTARD!" he looked over at where she was before to see 2 bloody bodies next to an unhurt Azien. Toshiro then charged towards him "No don't!" Ichigo yelled. Azien then turned around and slashed Toshiro from his left shoulder blade down untill he cut through his entire left arm. All the captains attacked only to be cut down as well as Shinji. Seeing his friends cut down Ichigo started feeling a deep sorrow forming in him "no..Please..No why!...WHY!" he then felt a mask forming but he did not feel heavy. A few seconds later he turned into his resurrection but this time with white hair, a full shihakusho and no hole. "Azien...Die!" as he turned around a cero went through his abdomen as well as destroy the hogyoku. "How... I am a god!" He then felt cold and let himself succumb to death. "Rest, now "Ichigo then set his body down on the street and buried it in rubble.

Once he was normal again he carried all his friends, his dad as well as an incredibly injured Halibel who he found on the roof of a building to Urahara's training ground in front of the senkaimon and patched every one up and tried to wake Urahara who awakened 2 hours later, "my, my what happened and what's with the new look?" Ichigo now has longer hair going down to his shoulders, his bangs went just above his eyes covering his fore head , his left sleeve was torn off because of an over charged cero, his zangetsu's chain had heavily extended and was now wrapped around his sleeveless arm and he also grew quite a few inches . "Well whatever happened it was good" Yoruichi teased. Ichigo blushed and turned to Urahara "can you heal every one and get them to soul society" asked Ichigo "of course but what is an espada doing here?" "Oh? Aizen betrayed here and tried to kill hime but got hurt in the proccess" he answered. "Oh, ok, I'll open up the gate". 2 hours later. "Ok well everyone is awake except for that espada" said Toshiro pointing to Halibel. "Wait so does that mean-"Yoruichi interrupted "yes, you will have to carry her" Ichigo started freaking out 'what if she'll kill me, or she bites me turning me into a hollow!' a dozen scenarios playing in his mind. "Ok every one time to go" said Urahara opening the senkaimon, 'I hope I don't die' Ichigo thought carrying the 3rd espada bridal style.

As they went through the gate Ichigo started wondering about the 3rd, 5th and 9th squad captain spots. When they got out they saw no buildings then they realized they were in the sky not on ground, they started falling, and many of them started screaming. They were almost killed, had to fight Azien and even against their zanpakto but none of them felt the fear they were right now. "Is it all ways like this?" asked Ukitake "yes" Ichigo simply said still carrying the 3rd espada. Once they landed and went to the head commanders meeting room they discussed the matter at hand. " As you all know the captain positions 3, 5 and 9 are free there for we must get 3 nominees", just then the whole room excluding the captain commander his lieutenant and Halibel shouted "Ichigo!". "Any objections?" no words were heard. "Approved! But there are still the 5th and 9th captain spots as well as this espada. Toshiro spoke out "she is strong, I know because I was her opponent, and if I heard correctly from Ichigo she tried to kill Azien." The captain commander then said "Kurosaki Ichigo when she wakes up she shall be your new vice captain, Urahara Kisuke you shall be the captain of squad 5 and Yoruichi Shihoin captain of squad 9. All the vizoreds will make a new task force, any objections," there was no answer. Dismissed! And let us now prepare for the future! 'this'll be a long future' thought Ichigo. "hey Ichigo!", he was brought out of his thoughts as renji went up to him "nice look, anyway you phyched to be a captain".Ichigo thought for a moment"no"Renji was surprised "w-what! you just became a captain one of the highest honors of soulsociety!Oh yea you can turn to shikai again now" Ichigo nodded and tried to go back from bankai 'it didn't work, crap!' at that moment Kisuke went up to him waht's wrong kurosaki?" he asked noticing a slight fluctuation in his reiatsu. " ican't turn back to shikai""well this is interesting, ask your zanpaktou about this".

Ichigo sat down crosslegged and went to visit the old man. When he got their there was no one "Hey! old mam,shiro you there?" he yelled after a few minutes he heard a voice "yea we are here" he saw a young man with extremely pale skin, one black eye and a colour reversed shihakousho and a broken hollow mask on the left side of his head. " who are you?" the man answered " I'm your zanpaktou smart ass" his voice seemed like to and the way he spoke was respectful but he insulted him aswell. "whe are here ichigo" " wait you said wewhere is the other guy" it took him 2 seconds to realize " you are shiro and old man!" the young man just smiled "yes..yes we are" (Cookie to who knows that line"

**End so how Crappy/Shitty/ bad was it please leave tips kay bye! MIDNIGHT OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own anything exept for the plot all characters, items, settings belong to their owners) my first fanfic on bleach, well actually my first ever fanfic. Please tell me if I can improve but please no "constructive criticism". Okay well here goes. (This takes place before the final getsuga tensho. Also I haven't watched bleach for a while since I'm starting the show over okay?)

"Wait so let me clarify you are zangetsu?" he asked, the hollow zanpaktou sweat dropped "yes! I just freakin told you!" Ichigo stepped back. "Ok, ok don't kill me" he said raising his arms up. "Oh yeah, I have a question well actually like 4", the zanpaktou looked at him with a "what the fuck do you want" look. Ichigo just scratched the back of his head innocently before beginning "1: why do I look like this? 2: how did I control my hollow? , 3: why do you look like that and finally what's with my mind!" The being now known as his sword took a deep breath "1: you mastered zangetsu, 2: the same second that happened shiro as you call him fused with me resulting in you keeping your sanity, 3: I merged with him and lastly you still have not forgotten about the war so forget already god dammit!" "Wait how did he fuse with you?" the zanpaktou calmed down "well..."

**_FLASH BACK_**

"Oh yeah, yo mamma so old she left her purse on Noah's ark"- Shiro

"yo mamma so old she saw the big bang"-Tensa

Shiro couldn't counter as tensa pummeled him with more jokes

" yo momma so fat she was the big bang, yo mamma so fat when I researched your family she took up both sides, yo mamma so fat the only letters she knows is KFC, yo mamma so fat she puts the worlds fattest person to shame, yo mamma so fat I took a picture of her last Christmas and it's still printing."

He never got to say another joke as shiro begged him to stop. "So I win the bet?"

Shiro looked annoyed but nodded, he then got absorbed into tensa at that moment Ichigo used his resurrection.

"Oooohhhh" Ichigo then got slapped "OW! The hell was that for!?" tensa Smirked "for looking like an idiot, oh yea and also you gained a new bankai try it out here it won't effect your real body". Ichigo nodded and dug his feet into the building; his chains unwrapped from his arm and around his entire upper body save his arms and face. "**Bankai!" **He then got consumed in a black and blue flame. Once the flame died out a sound wave forced all pieces of the broken building he dug his feet on to scatter. His entire upper body save his left arm and his eyes (his mouth and nose is included in the bankai) was wrapped in black bandages, his right arm was ablaze with dark fire that seemed to leak power, he also had red eyes and his hair extend more now going to his shins and was now a lustrous black. "This form is called-"his lip started twitching holding back laughter "- Getsuga Tensho" he then broke into laughter and faded away "jack ass you mother **Please standby we are dealing with Ichigo swearing for now enjoy this line_ **

"owww was it necessary to-" **yes it was now shut up and continue the god damn story **" even if you are the author you still a-" **don't finish the sentence** "hmmm…fine wait what are the others doing to my body?"

**OUTSIDE HIS BODY**

"Wait I have an idea lets ..." Renji got a black marker then started to draw .EYEBROWS! Urahara just smirked under his fan. "Hey guy's watcha doin" asked Yoruichi "hey he looks like some weirdo I met. Meanwhile in Konoha "ACHOO!" sneezed a fashionly challenged bowl cut, spandex wearing, green loving weirdo". Anyway where were we…Ahh yes I remember "hey I have an idea" what is it Yoruichi "one sec." she pulled his shihakushou bottom forward just a bit "holy shit!" and that lone sentence was heard all around the sereitei. "What?" Byakuya was now in the room "well you see his friend has hit his 'growth spurt' "so what if his friend grew taller I don't care who he is besides, I am rich, a noble and a captain plus I look badass especial in pink" "SO WHO GIVES A DAMN HE IS-" she got interrupted as Ichigo regained consciousness, luckily the marker was to erase when he woke up "hey guys, byakuya" He then stepped out of the room heading to the 3rd squad barracks he still remembered as kira was transferred to Ukitake's squad considering he was betrayed by Gin and some other guy (forgot his name) and since Ukitake was the most kind person **Umm Unohana what's with that look? Any way** and he lost his vice captain. He made his way to his office where he found the 3rd espada blade poised at his throat "its okay I'm your new captain lieutenant espada, wait what is your name after all a gentle men should ask the name of one as beautiful as yourself" **"wooh go Ichigo c'mon go get laid, go get laid" **said Tensa he forgot Shro is still a part of him. Harribel lowered her sword "my name is Tier Harribel" "hello my name is Ichigo Kurosaki now here is you uniform and badge you must wear the badge but I will not force you into doing with what you don't wish, also please drink this" he handed her her uniform her badge and a cup filled a quarter to the top with what looked liked water "thank you" she went to the bathroom and came out with her badge and uniform on "now please drink this it is not poison here I will drink a bit" he did and in his mind Tensa Pimp slapped himself. Seeing as Ichigo had no pain she drank it and collapsed. When she awoke she was on the couch with her captain to her side "what have you done to me!" she exclaimed leaping up "woah calm down here look" she did and she saw she no longer had a mask or the hole "I had Urahara make it it purified your soul and made you normal now you may unlock your own Zanpaktou". There was a small silence, which was broken as Harribel hugged him while sayin "thank you" reapetedly . He simply hugged her back thinking what else could make this weirder.

Well that's it you can send me ideas for Harribel's zanpaktou you can send both shikai and bankai but you must include appearance, abilities, name and the look for her spirit. Well that is it **MIDNIGHT OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people next chapter here yay! I will try to have more words or describe better but remember I'm still new okay thank you. Also I know this has absolutely no connection to this story but I was paying AC Brotherhood and I found this guy (civilian) and I could not kill him! Ok well here ya go. Also remember I do not own bleach, if I did everyone except Ichigo, Gin, Kisuke and Toshiro-"Hitsugaya dumbass!" I was complementing you! "Oh, sorry continue" would be as badass as Stark.

It was a nice morning in the soul society, bright sky, rustling trees. The sun beamed through Ichigo's window right onto his face waking him up but he still stayed in bed after all it was a nice morning no chaos, no sounds all in all peace-BOOM –ful. Never mind, he shot up gasping for air shocked at the sudden chaos he peeked out the window and it was Renji. He was practicing kido. Disappointed Ichigo sighed, he just started being a captain few weeks ago and could perform all kido perfectly in a few days as well as his vice captain although she still did not unlock her zanpaktou. Although surprisingly she was accepted into the 13 court guard rather fast, but some still eyed her weird *cough* Mayuri *cough*.

He made his way down to the kitchen which the head captain added to all offices, after all even Death MUST FEED *creepy smile*. *Ahem* all creepiness aside he made his way down and made breakfast and waited for Harribel to get down. After breakfast and a little chatter. He was informed of a meeting. So he relayed said information to Harribel. But he can't feel like he forgot something, what was it? CRASH-huh?-BOOM-what?-CUECHAOTICNOISE. Ahh, yes now he remembered. Remember how I said someone kept glaring at Harribel well now she grew a grudge and made a life size creepy scientist doll which we are also selling for the low, low price of $19.99 "shut up! It's mine you- **don't finish that sentence old lady "**how am I old!" **you look young, which you are for a soul but in human you're what? 10, 20, no! 30,000 years old. That's right, walk away!** Any way she grew grudge and now tor-errr, spars with it every morning.

While walking through seireitei they came across Renji who had a smug look on his face "hey Ichigo! You're new so I challenge you to a duel!" exclaimed the red headed monkey. "Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa!...whoa!" cue sweat drop from stalkers. **Yes Ichigo has stalkers as well as Haribell **"you done?" Renji said getting into a fight stance Zabimaru in hand. "With you? yes." And out came a red beam that took out 5 block of buildings, and if you look in the distance you can see a half naked Hisagi with only a towel covering his…erm… 'treasure' getting chased by fan girls. "what the hell man I wasn't-wait when could you use cero" asked Renji. "how much till the meeting""about 45 minutes captain". Ichigo sat down on the destroyed wall which was mangled via cero and signaled for Renji and Haribell to sit, they complied and sat near said orange. "Okay so I can use cero because as you know I have a hollow side and have tamed it" they nodded but Ichigo can hear a very faint scoff "since I mastered my hollow and zanpaktou they were able to fuse resulting in my now permanent bankai state which is now my shikai. Since my two avatars merged I could control them more easily gaining more abilities."

Seeing the two nod in understanding the information they received he got down and gestured for them to walk by his side. So then the weird trio set off to the meeting hall. 5 minutes walking, 10 minutes walking. "Wait why are we walking?" 3rd division face palm! **1 shunpo to the meeting room later**. When they arrived them and byakuya were the only ones there. So they just stood or rather sat there for 35 minutes was it? I don't know check for me minus 10 minutes from whatever I said earlier. Being bored as hell Ichigo went to visit Tensa. He closed his eyes leaking off some spiritual pressure his eyes shot open and immediately saw his blade with a gun, nothing unusu-WAIT WHAT! "What the hell man where did you get that! Pointing to the .600 Nitro Express Magnum in his hand "huh oh this it's your mind the minute you saw Byakuya you imagined blowing up his brain remember, besides it looks cool" a Byakuya dummy appeared and Ichigo faced him "well…" "wait what you're saying is.." "yes.." "is that" "yes.." "you want me to…" "come on…" "BLOW SHIT UP!" "YES! No, wait no just the dummy" (I got that from some where! But I changed it a bit) "hey I just realized we should get a gun that shoots fucking chainsaws, it would be so epic!""Tensa, did you get into my secret memories of getting high…well" Tensa points the gun at him and shoots him pushing him out of his own mind, wait! Is that possible, 1 sec…..yeah…uhuh…really…hmm….okay, see ya. Apparently it is."BOOM HEADSHOT" stares at white midget (what he looks small) did you get into his memories of blackops. Well any ways outside of his mind his eyes shot open and he saw everyone was almost here so he stood up to wait for everyone else. So the explanation plus the walk and head shot is what like 41 minutes? Ok so Ichigo just stood there for 4 minutes then everyone was present. "Starting today the 13 court guard will go under severe training we have word from a lead that though Azien is dead his arrancar still lives and want to start a war but that said lead is an arrancar he is willing to help and brought others who want to help us" said the head captain, "excuse me sir but who are these I might know of them" asked Ichigo. As those words left his mouth 6 shadowed beings stepped forward "ladies and gentleman meet Peche, Dondonchaka, Neliel, Stark,Grimjow and for the last one please restrain yourself you have easily accepted vice captain Harribel-" the old man was cut off as a familiar voice sounded throught the room, "my, my ya got vice captin already very impressive" and out stepped the prince of trolls Gin Ichimaru former captain and former bitch of the recently killed insult to cross dressers and gay people everywhere (I don't hate those 2 I mentioned but c'mon Azien does look gay. "Now please restrain yourselves from attacking but he is the one who gave us this intel now 3 weeks from now soulsociety aswell as our new found allies will go to war yet again" once again the troll steped forth "excuse me for interrupting a wonderful speech" then befor he continued he did something only a few people saw… his eyes opened. " But there is something I must add there is another group in this war and please do be careful because unless you can fuse with your zanpaktou like me and kurosaki-san they can steal your bankai, they are the vandenreich" Ichimaru finished as he took his arm out of his white tattered coat and it showed a gauntlet with claws at the tip of each finger "now remember everyone in order to do this you must learn your zanpaktou's final attack and then you must train your body so hard that that final attack will become your bankai and your 2nd bankai will become a permanent shikai." Gin finished gaining his maniacal grin back "heh another war well what do you think shinsou?" "well I think it will be most entertaining" as they did not recognize their voices they saw 2 figures one was Tensa as the other was a man in a long open coat over a fine suit and was clutching and a fedora atop his green hair (KING OF TROLLS, BOOYA BITCHES!) once again they spoke "hey I'm Tensa zangetsu ichigo's sword and this is Kamishini no Yari Gin's bankai, in order to get our last attacks you must gain our tust and as long as you have shikai you can do this because like Ichimaru said it replaces your shikai and get a new bankai. But for each of us there is a different way to get our trust. NOW GET READY FOR WE GO TO WAR!" and like that everyone has left seeking for their attack.

Done this and now the prologue is done. Yes I said prologue as in beginning that's why chapters were short. Also I am new so making longer chapters will take a while also I am thinking of starting another story tell me which I should start first a bashing series to anyone maybe Sasuke, Sakura or Azien or should I start a new story cross between naruto and xionic madness if you dodnt know what it is search it u it's epic! **MIDNIGHT OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey next chapter here for all those who were waiting. I do not own anything except some of the 2nd stage bankai and the new bankai. Yes I realize the entry is short but I was never one for entrances. Now behold the awesomeness that is chapter 4!

14 days, 14 FUCKING DAYS!, 14 days of training, nagging and bitching about not getting the goddamn technique. Though it was mostly Byakuya and Mayuri . Also apparently Ichigo and Gin's bankai forgot to mention one thing, once you get your technique they can follow you just like before only no bloodlust or mental issues. Many got their bankais easily, Renji's new shikai due to it's size must be sealed along with others who have huge sizes where as those like Hitsugaya and Soifon where the bankai changes their body they kept the weapon but it has been modified like Daiguren Hyonimaru's wings have been folded unless needed and now has 2 clawed ice gauntlets but with no tail.

The other people who didn't get it yet were Kenpachi most of squad 4 and Harribel due to the fact that her zanpaktou still doubts her because she was a hollow, but she can still control water. There were still 7 more days until then so those that did get their bankai were helping the others, but… personal I think it wouldn't help. The only ones who couldn't get it were the hot headed ones. Now this is where this chapter begins with Byakuya along with others to get their own.

"IF I cannot get it, it must be fake" Byakuya said with his arms crossed

"b-but Byakuya-taicho(spelling?) Everyone else got it even Rukia" said Renji trying to help his captain to not get killed. **Mean while…** "I said I'm not doing it I must do my research" the self proclaimed scientist said " if you get it I'll give you a sample of my hair" Ichigo replied, said scientist squealed like a fan girl "but I better not see clones of myself ok?" threatened Ichigo while Mayuri nodded furiously ( I don't know how to spell his last name so I say Mayuri or my annoying nick name okay kiddies?) **back to Byakuya **he finally tried again so he went into his mind or soul, I forgot. He went to his mindscape which was a large field with many sakura trees and a clear blue sunny sky. "you finally came?" he turned around to see a man with long hair tied in a pony tail clad in red and yellow armor with a pink kimono underneath and an oni mask covering his entire face "have you come to get your technique?" asked the nameless blossom ( I searched up sebonzakura and that is what it said) his only response was sword at his neck "tell me how…now!" exclaimed Byakuya "tch, fine do as I say" he got in a meditative state which was follow by Byakuya. As he did so his child hood memories returned. Playing flash tag, learning things, becoming a captain and then the time he met Hisana and he remembered that time before she died _"Byakuya promise me, always be your self don't lose that smile, and please don't become sad by my passing, please Byakuya…_ He remembered the promise he made, the feelings he had, then he opened his eyes which were now fully colored the same shade as his zanpaktou, as he called out for it his usual zanpaktou came but, instead of petals they were miniature shuriken. He tested it and sent it to destroy his own mindscape. It passed by trees splitting up seconds later once the petal passed. What usually took him hours to destroy turned to minutes. As the storm cleared there was no trees, no ground but instead his mansion and in the air was sakura petals "well done you have figured it out" said an unfamiliar voice he turned around there standing in between to sakura trees was… Hisana, she had pink hair going down to her waist and now wore a pink kimono like senbonzakura "Hisana?" she smiled "yes byakuya its me I was loved by you so much your zanpaktou sacrificed himself for me before I died, I have donned his disguise for years until you figured it out" she walked up to him and did the only thing a couple would do…they kissed ( im not going into details im new so I don't know that writing yet… key word being yet) "I missed you Hisana"

**Now we go to caterpillar baby killer. **

He entered his mindscape, a lab filled with gross organisms and other shit (what did you expect a forest?) he walked up to a statue with a baby in a cape acting like a cloak covering his body with wings on his back. It made weird noises which Mayuri understood "ok fine…" he walked up to a stasis pod with his brain in it with several electrical cords coming out the bottom. He opened the pod and grasped it, as he did just like Byakuya he saw his memories, yet all were from his child hood. He remembered when he was never crazy; when he appreciated nature and the world not the monstrosities he called "science". He remembered, his friends (yes you heard me friends) he remembered the fun he had; he remembered….what it was like to be human. His makeup washed away showing dark skin and his head piece crumbled to dust showing messy yet short blue hair. He felt it, love, care, emotions, even the friends he had before he went to prison. As he stopped being insane his usual zanpaktou came out but the baby was now a butter fly with swords for legs as well as the head looking like an actual butterfly and its wings were just like a stained glass window: filled with many colors. Once he had seen his bankai he went out of his mindscape to his office where many of his seats as well as Nemu were looking at him with jaws to the floor. Nemu could barely make words but Mayuri made out 'it...time…meeting'.

At the meeting there was the head captain, the other captains, and every other person Ichigo knew. The head captain which was now like 6000 years younger went to the training grounds to demonstrate his abilities which I will say next chapter as well as everyone else's other than Mayuri, Byakuya and Ichigo who I will now describe. As Ichigo activated bankai his reiatsu cause many vice captains to fall to the ground. Everyone watched with mouths agape or hearts in their eyes in the women's cases as Ichigo stepped out of blue flames wrapped in black bandages with now long black hair, red eyes and a right hand consumed in black flames. Every one watched in interest as Ichigo manifested a sword out of the black flame. Raising his hand is if to strike many heard the murmur of **Mugetsu** spawning a wave of the black flames to head towards the training dumm made of sekeisekei rock (spelling?). The thought invincible rock then split cleanly in half surprising everyone including the head captain who was now sweating bullets, and then he surprised everyone again by causing the dummy to be incinerated by black flames. Ichigo descended with his bandages cracking revealing he had no undershirt, but was then covered in his new shikai, yup sorry girls. "Aren't you forgetting something Ichigo?" everyone looked at Renji the source of the voice, then at Rukia who nodded. Once again everyone saw their life flash as Ichigo was consumed in flames. Stepping out again was Ichigo in hell form swing his sword at a dummy causing unnamed getsugas to lash out, however instead of the kuro getsuga it was now the hell flame. "There's one more" Ishin said from nowhere as Ichigo went to his sealed state (normal bankai) everyone was about to shit bricks with thoughts like 'oh crap hollow, bankai even hell, what else is there' or 'shit, shit, shit, shit, shit'. Ishin snapped his fingers and out from nowhere came… a blue arrow? "I-Ishida?" and as Ichigo said Uryu stepped out of the shadows, and took aim right at his head! Ichigo dodged and rushed at him slashing, arrow after arrow all he did was slashing them to bits. Once he was in range he sent a kick to his torso, Ishida blocked with his arm and leapt back firing arrows with Ichigo chasing ater him. Now they were just warping around shooting and slashing. Uryu stopped firing and took out his light saber thing. Now it was Ichigo's turn to block. He blocked a strike to his shoulder and returned with his own aimed to his legs. His strike was blocked as Uryu pulled another saber from his belt. Meanwhile at the ground! "Ishin what are you doing! And when did Uryu get strong enough to fair against him, are you a traitor!" Ishin just replied "in that order commander helping Ichigo, temporary power transfer and no." The sky was now ablaze with blue and yellow sparks as they dueled in flurry of blades. Both were now sweating and panting, standing a few feet apart. Ishida put his blades away and activated his arrow while Ichigo rushed him one last time. He appeared in front of Ichigo and shot him near his heart. "Drive the body to exhaustion then shoot the person 32millimeers to the right of his heart". "But that's the way to..."Ukitake interrupted Soifon "regain quincy powers".

Mwhahahahaha! Cliff hanger! I got this idea by reading a naruto fan fic named Blades,Bows and Souls. Any way next chapter is the other peoples abilities ok so another chapter to wait! Reminder school sucks! Midnight out! Peace on!


	5. Chapter 5

Yo everyone been a long time since I updated for this there are like 5 reasons:

#1. I only watched the anime, I learned about vandenreich when I was reading so I read the manga

#2. Rewatched bleach again

#3. I moved so… yeah

#4. My computer got the Trojan virus, had to reformat it

#5. I couldn't come up with ideas for the other zanpaktous so if you have an idea for a zanpaktou please tell me (if your oc has that zanpaktou I will introduce him/her to the cast)

Also a few notes: I know the 600. Nitro express is not in black ops I just like them both and how cool would it be if it was in black ops! If I have nothing else planned for the chapter I will usually write some random shit so expect it often! The guy in AC that wouldn't die was a guard. And finally this fic will NEVER be abandoned, I may take a yearlong break but I will NOT abandon it!

Now then because of note #5 this will be an ACTUAL chapter please enjoy

'where the hell am I all I remember is being shot by an arrow of some sort', **"where do you think you are, king". **Lying from the floor Ichigo's seeminly dead body shot up, "who was that!". **"who do ya think king, c'mon I just said king like what… three times? Who the hell do ya think I am." **Ichigo's body seemed to freeze "but… you…him" a figure stepped out from behind a flag pole… well actually it was 5 figures. Two he recognized "old man! Shiro!, but wait who are you three?" one of them spoke up, he had orange hair like his and was wearing a black hoodie, jeans and black high tops "well they are the representation of your powers as a vaizard, correct? Well we are the avatars of your humanity *points to himself* powers as a quincy *points to a version of Ichigo in a suit with black hair and glasses* and fullbring *points to a mass of black and red energy in the shape of a man*.

Silence… after a minute or so the silence was broken "wait… WHAT!" sighing H(is human representation) explained it for him: "here look Shiro and Z(zangetsu) are your avatars for your hollow and shinigami powers respectively I am your humanity, he is your quincy blood and it is your fullbring capability." Nodding in understanding Ichigo got over his shock… when it was replace by more shock "wait I'm a quincy since when! And what is fullbring?" showing annoyance of being asked question after question he relaxed and replied "your mom was a quincy Ichigo, you just lost your powers over time for not using them (this is not true his powers are active In my version I will be like this) and as for full bring I am going to tell you something that will blow your mind, and no not one of those fail answers that are jokes, this is not the universe" face palming Ichigo growled "you just said no jokes" seeing his error H re voiced it "sorry not your mindscape your entire universe this entire universe is fake, Karakura town, hueco mundo, seireitei is all fake. This is what you call an alternate universe, before you ask me a question I will show you what I mean."

Jabbing two fingers into Ichigo's forehead (like itachi does to sasuke) Images flashed through his mind his shinigami badge cracked, an older Karin and Yuzu, himself encased in a getsuga tensho (2nd stage full bring), crying in the rain and a sword stabbed threw his chest following with an image of himself in a different shinigami attire "whoa all that happened to me, that was a fucked up world, so why am I here though?" he looked around seeing all of them pulling out zangetsu or in the quincy and fullbring's case a bow and a flaming zangetsu. "*sigh* this is one of those 'let's kill our host and take his body for our self, am I right?" "kinda it's one of those life threatning tests to see if you are worthy of our power, now every time you beat one of us you gain our power then you go onto the next one and so on and to make it fair" H dropped zangetsu and dropped into a fighting stance "go!" rushing towards H he delivered a kick to H's stomach… which got re sent, H grabbed his leg and tossed him in the air. As he went down H stuck his leg up like a beginning of an axe kick, this simple moved then caused a tremendous amount of pain when ichigo landed on it coughing up blood then falling to the ground."is that it? Maybe you are not ready." He began to walk heard the sound of Ichigo trying to get up, he made the mistake of ignoring it. A bullet whizzed by turning around he came across the sight of Ichigo holding a gun, a 600. Nitro express to be exact "ah. You have done it you have unlocked the power of humanity, our mind and creativity. Now I must see if you can master it!" a gun identical to Ichigo's warped in his hand, pointing it towards him he shouted "draw!" two gun shots were heard but there were no squelches or "owww!s" instead a banner saying bang stuck out of both their barrels. "so you knew what I was going to d-" H never finished as another gunshot was heard and there stood H the banner of "bang " lodged in his chest "what?!" the only answer H got was "boom" from Ichigo and an explosion rang throughout the mindscape. Ichigo stared at the crater along with Z, S, F and Q (zangetsu, shiro, full bring and quincy) "now what he asked" a white fog came from the crater and rushed towards him, pulling out his gun just in case the fog just kept rushing towards him eventually it touched him and it seemingly was absorbed into him. It took a few minutes but the fog was gone, absorbed into Ichigo's body,"what the hell!, what is this?, skyrim!?" he shouted to the sky… or actually a side of a building (mindscape remember?) "Ichigo are you done yelling at the building, because if you are we duel now!" informed zangetsu.

Done!

Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun, dun dun, dun dun dun dun dunana! (jaws ftw!)

Now remember if you or anyone else has an Idea for anyone's zanpaktou or releases for the hollows (Grimjow, Nel, Gin basically all the people who survived hueco mundo or the one who's status is unknow)

Also if you wish for pairings tell me I will try my best to do it! Because as of right now I have no ideas, I have made Harribel extremely buddy buddy with Ichigo because she is part of the future plot.

If you have any questions tell me and remember as a guy who's name I forgot once said "Beer is proof that God loves us and wants us to be happy." Lolololololololololololololololololol101010lololol olololololololololololololololololol

Midnight, away!


End file.
